Sweet Apple Memories
by JoelyWolf
Summary: When Apple Bloom learns of what happened to her parents, she goes off to find someone who can help bring them back to life...even if it means suffering the consequences. Based off a drawing: LugiaAngel's characters, Honey Blossom and Jack AREN'T MINE. I asked her permission to use them. Her account, LugiaAngel, is on deviantart.


All seemed cheerful and happy in the town of Ponyville. Fillies and colts were outside playing, shop owners were busy talking and negotiating with customers, and other ponies were just…enjoying the bright, welcoming sunlight. Not a cloud was in the sky, and there hadn't been a sign of rain in a week. Summer was right around the corner, and young students were already out for Summer Break. No more classes for a couple of months.

But in Sweet Apple Acres, not a smile was to be found. The Apple family couldn't be sadder, on this sunny day. Big Macintosh was sitting inside the barn, staring down at the ground, eyelids half drooped, as always. Applejack was sitting beside him, whispering words of comfort to her older brother. Granny Smith was in her rocking chair, holding up what seemed to be an old photo. A pretty light red mare was looking shyly to her right, at a handsome yellow stallion. Both seemed shy, and were blushing quite a bit.

Granny Smith smiled slightly, placing a hoof over the photo. A tear slid down the green mare's cheek, and she started to sob quietly. Earlier, she stumbled around, looking for a recipe of some sort, but came across this photo. It brought back familiar memories; some good, some bad.

"My sweet daughter…how ah miss ya so very much…" She looked at the stallion, "And Jack…my son-in-law. It was so tragic…such a terrible accident. But…both of ya would be so very proud of your children. Ah know that ah am. All three act so much like the two of ya, it ain't even funny." Granny Smith let out a soft laugh.

"Granny…?"

"Apple Bloom." The older mare set the photo onto the table beside her, and glanced at her youngest grandchild. "There somethin' ya wanna talk to me about?"

The filly bit her lip, eyes filled up with tears. She gave a rather stiff nod, before walking toward the old, green mare. Something has been weighing on her mind, ever since she's been old enough to comprehend the concept of death. Such a grim and morbid subject, but Applebloom understood why her parents weren't in Ponyville, or Equestria. From a very young age, whenever she were to ask where her parents were, she was told they were in a better place.

A year ago, Applejack sat her down, telling her the truth. Not how their parents died, just that they died, and Applebloom never really knew them. They were gone only a few weeks after their youngest child's birth, leaving Granny Smith to take care of the Apple siblings.

Applebloom knew it was a touchy subject, for any of them. In fact, she was going to go ask Big Macintosh about it, but after spotting him tearing up in the barn earlier, with their sister, decided to go see their grandmother about it, instead.

"Come on up here, on Granny's lap." The mare stated, watching her granddaughter with gleaming eyes. "Talk ta ol' Granny Smith about whatever's on yer mind, darlin'."

She hadn't sat on Granny's lap in years, not that she was complaining. Any other time, Apple Bloom would have considered herself too old, but now, she knew it'd bring some comfort. The filly walked to Granny Smith, and gently sat on her lap.

"What was the accident?"

The question almost rendered Granny Smith speechless. In all the years that followed her daughter and son-in-law's death, no one, not even the Apple's closest friends asked them this question. And little Apple Bloom just did. It caught the old mare off guard.

Apple Bloom stared down at the photo, brushing a hoof over her dad's face. Granny Smith sympathized with her, but honestly didn't know what she was going through. Not exactly, anyway. Granny Smith always had her folks. Apple Bloom just had her, Big Mac and Applejack.

Even though it pained Granny to talk about it, she'd be willing to do it for any of her loved ones, especially her immediate family.

So, Granny Smith took in a deep breath and began.

"Well, it wasn't much like today. It happened on a dark and stormy one, with the wind whistlin' and howlin' like mad. Honey Blossom, yer mother, had decided to go with your father to try and sell apples further on into Ponyville. Thought it'd get Sweet Apple Acres more business, ya know, if they sold 'em there. Jack kept tellin' her to stay at the farm, with us. Sayin' it was dangerous to be out in this kinda weather, but yer mother was stubborn, like you and yer siblings. Said she'd be fine. The two took an ol' type of carriage into town, not thinkin' much of it."

She paused, feeling Apple Bloom's eyes on her. She smiled, "Ya want me to stop, or keep goin' with the story, sweet pea?"

"Keep goin', please. No matter how sad it is…ah wanna know what happened to 'em." Apple Bloom mumbled quietly, closing her eyes.

"The roads leadin' into Ponyville were all slick with mud and rain. Thunder was roarin', and lightin' strikin' down. All the rest of the ponyfolk were safe and warm inside their cozy lil' homes. The shops were closed for that day. Of course yer parents didn't know that, so they continued on their journey, only to have the carriage wheels slip and slide when it became too fast."

Granny exhaled a sigh, "Next thing ya knew…the wheels kept turnin', and when Honey Blossom and Jack stopped runnin', the carriage flipped over top of 'em both…"

Apple Bloom opened her eyes, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"…and then what, Granny Smith?"

"They died instantly, upon impact. Nothin' could be done." Granny answered swiftly, before giving her granddaughter a tight squeeze. "Yer parents would have been so proud of ya. Especially, yer mother. She's lookin' down from the skies, and ah know that she's lovin' the fact that ya aren't givin' up on discoverin' yer special talent."

So, the impact of the carriage killed them. Apple Bloom's eyes widened slightly, as she wiped away her tears. She leaned against her grandmother, and raised an eyebrow. But there was something that was puzzling her.

"What? She would? How do ya know that?"

"She's mah daughter, of course ah know it. She was just as determined as you were, when she was around yer age." Granny Smith let out a chortle. "Oh, the things she'd do, to try and earn her Cutie Mark. She was a late bloomer. Didn't discover her special talent until her teen years. Boy, that was an experience!"

"And her special talent was…?"

"Bakin', of course! Ya too young to remember her famous apple pies? They used to be the talk of the town. Ya used to love her pies." Granny Smith blinked away the tears, and hugged Apple Bloom again. "Ah miss her and Jack dearly. Both were such sweet ponies, but they're in a better place now, and are watchin' over us."

"Is that why Sweet Apple Acres is closed fer today? Because of mah parents' death?"

"Yes, dear. We need a day to mourn over them, and look back on their memories." Granny murmured, gently patting Apple Bloom's head. "Big Mac was in his late teens when it happened, and Applejack was startin' out as a teen. You of course, were just a baby. Their death really hit yer siblings hard. Big Mac used to help yer father buck apples. Those two had a special bond. Same with me, yer mother and Applejack."

"And Honey Blossom never even got the chance to teach ya how to bake or cook." Granny Smith sniffled, "But their memories will forever be in our hearts, and even if ya don't remember them too much…just realize how much they loved ya. And ah get to see Jack and Honey Blossom live on in each one of ya."

"What do ya mean by that, Granny?" Apple Bloom asked, a puzzled look sweeping across her face. She tilted her head slightly, watching her grandmother with curious eyes. "That they live on in us?"

Granny Smith shrugged her shoulders.

"Each of ya look like 'em, in one way or another. Besides that though, Applejack has yer father's fun lovin' personality, and the fact that she ain't afraid to get down and dirty when she needs to, and has yer mother's honesty. Yer mother hated lyin'. Big Macintosh has yer mother's shy demeanor and quiet disposition, not to mention her hard workin' attitude. And you, lil' Apple Bloom, have yer mother's stubbornness, willingness, and positive attitude. And the fact that ya haven't received yer Cutie Mark yet."

"Now…ya might wanna go check on yer siblings, and see how they're doin', alright?"

"Alright, Granny." Apple Bloom smiled, and hopped down from her lap. "Thanks." She exited from the house, and rushed toward the barn.

"Yep." The green mare chuckled to herself, and stared back down at the old photo. "Both of ya would be so proud of yer children, just like ah am. Big Mac is such a hard workin' stallion…but such a sweetheart. Applejack's hard workin' too, and very truthful. Lil' Apple Bloom…poor dear. Ah'm afraid she's a late bloomer like you were, daughter. Ah still can't wait to see what kind of mare she grows up to be. Ah know she'll do great things."


End file.
